The present invention relates generally to the field of sliding door and/or window assemblies and more particularly, to a sliding door with a roller carriage. Sliding doors are used to provide ingress and egress from a building structure. Roller carriages allow the sliding door to slide on a track in the sill. Roller carriages may include an adjustment mechanism to adjust the height of the sliding door relative to the track in the sill.